The JAXCC developed a new strategic plan in 2012 that lays out initiatives for growth in genomic technologies, computational analytics, and mouse model systems that serve as robust research platforms for interrogating the genomic complexity of human cancers. These strategies converge on the common goal of establishing new preventative and therapeutic treatments based on the individual cancer genome. The plan sets objectives for growth in research, resources and education, which guide budgetary decisions, faculty recruiting, facilities design, shared resource expansion, equipment purchases, and other activities. The JAXCC External Advisory Board (EAB) meets annually with the JAXCC senior leadership to review progress toward meeting the strategic objectives; advise on strategic partnerships, especially those that advance the JAXCC's translational outreach; review JAXCC policies and governance practices; review the shared resources; and evaluate the usage of developmental funds. Chaired by Edward Benz, MD (Dana Farber Cancer Institute), the EAB members are senior leaders in NCI-designated Cancer Centers and include Michael Friedman, MD (City of Hope Cancer Center) Mark Israel, MD (Norris Cotton Cancer Center); Jill Mesirov, PhD (The Broad Institute and Koch Institute for Integrative Cancer Research); Stuart Orkin, MD (Dana Farber Cancer Institute); Pier Paolo Pandolfi, MD, PhD (Beth Israel Deaconess Cancer Center); Frank Torti, MD, PhD (University of Connecticut Health Center); and Barbara Vance, PhD, CRA (NYU Cancer Institute). CCSG funds are requested for support ofthe annual EAB meeting. Funds are requested to support the annual EAB meeting. The JAXCC Scientific Executive Committee (SEC) comprises the senior leadership planning and implementation group. The eight members represent all three JAXCC campuses and have overall responsibility for implementing the strategic plan and recommendations by the EAB. They direct the JAXCC pilot project program with emphasis on using the CCSG developmental funds to advance the strategic goals. The Seminar Program serves the planning function by bringing external cancer researchers to campus. 67 distinguished speakers presented seminars of cancer-relevance to the JAXCC members in the previous grant cycle. In the next grant cycle, the seminar program will be institutionally funded. Priority will be given to speakers who can open doors for translational research partnerships.